


Small Spaces

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: The Grand Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Richard and OC are stuck in the bumper of a car (like on TGT) and have nothing to keep occupied but each other...Thank you mydearrichardhammond for the idea! Check out her AO3 and Tumblr page!Hit me up with requests in the comments or on my Tumblr: thatdankhammondloverEnjoy! :)





	

****

"Right, Jess and Richard, I need you to go and do the thing we were on about before and James you need to go as well"

***

We were filming for The Grand Tour, and presumably, of course Jeremy came up with a stupid idea beforehand. He said he would fit us into the bumper of a car and see if the audience could find us.

"What exactly are you proving here Jeremy?" Richard said.

"Well, shows how immigrants get into the country doesn't it?" He replied.

"Or just giving them an idea how to sneak in" I mumbled sarcastically.

Despite that, we still said we would do it.

  
***  
"Do we have to?" Richard moaned.

"Yessss go on you two" Jeremy ushered us to go out to the car.

While Jeremy kept the audience busy, me and Richard struggled to find a way in.

"Okay I'll go in first, then I'll pull you in yeah?" He said.

"Okay" I agreed.

Richard then stumbled in first, crouching as much as he could into the small space.

"Okay, your turn come here" Richard held his hand out and helped me in.

I curled up as much as I could, no matter how much space I tried to give for Richard, my back was still pressed up against him firmly. But something about it made me feel warm and comfortable. Richard then grabbed the fastener for us and threw it over me to clip on.  
I clipped on the fastener to hold us in place and we gave the all clear to James to put the bumper on.

"You two comfy in there?" He laughed.

"Shut up James it's better than being in that bloody tent with you" Richard giggled.

With that James put the bumper on, and we were cascaded in complete darkness. I was pressed up against Richard Hammond, in a claustrophobic space, in total darkness, oh sweet Mary mother of god, I can see me going to sweat a bit.

"Jess?" Richard spoke.

"Yes?" I replied.

"My arms stuck a bit I'm gonna have to move it" he said.

"That's okay but where will you move it?" I asked.

Suddenly, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, I instantly felt myself blushing.

"Saves you from falling out too I guess" he giggled.

"Richard you making excuses?" I giggled back,

"No of course not!" He now started giggling hysterically like an embarrassed school boy.

"Richard stop it your making me laugh!" I said.

Playfully Richard nibbled at my ear, making me laugh even more but turning me on slightly.

"pleaseeee stop!" I said still giggling.

"I can't believe you want me to stop" he whispered, now starting to kiss my neck.

"I simply can't contain myself" he said seductively in my ear.

"God Richard" I moaned.

Suddenly we heard a voice.

"Guys were on in a minute, if you could stop laughing that would be great!" James said.

"Sorry!" Richard said, as he retracted his arm, but still continued to plant his lips on my neck, gently biting and sucking.

"Richard Hammond, your so naughty!" I whispered trying to stifle my moans.

"Don't we all like a bad boy?" He whispered in a low husky voice.

"God yes" I let that moan escape a bit too loud.

The car then started moving, and Jeremy's voice grew louder and louder, so we eventually stopped.

"So, audience, take a look see if you can find Richard and Jess!" Jeremy said as we heard the mumbles and footsteps of the audience wandering around us.

After a minute, no one found us, so Jeremy lifted the bumper away to reveal me and Richard cramped up in the tiny space.

"Look! Here they are!" Jeremy said.

"Can we get out now please!" I said, struggling to move around.

"Yes please can we get out, like... now" Richard said.

"Oh alright you two, just to add to the fun, we'll reverse you out, and put eye holes in for you"

"NO!" I screamed. "IM NOT HAVING THAT!"

"Oh yes you are!" Jeremy said putting the bumper back on.

"Jeremy!" I shouted. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly appeared a hole in the bumper in front of me, and the audience gasped.

"Jess you alright?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes unfortunately" I mumbled, as Jeremy cut another eye hole.

I then felt the car move backwards and started to panic.

"No, no, no that's enough now!" I said. "No, STOP PLEASE PLEASEEEEE" I yelled.

Soon we were out of the tent and the car stopped and James made his way round to us.

I tried to undo the belt, but the fastener was stuck.

"James I can't get the thing off!" I shouted.

"Good luck with that then!" He said as I heard his footsteps fade away.

"NO JAMES YOU BASTARD" Richard yelled.

"Oh dear, now what" I said.

"Well were stuck in here, but as long as it's with you, I don't mind at all" Richard said.

I shifted in my space to try and turn to Richard so I was face to face with him, but I couldn't move.

"Goodness sake!" I huffed.

"What's the matter?" He said.

"I want to kiss you so bad but I can't move" I scowled.

"Don't worry, soon baby, soon" Richard caressed my cheek and kissed the back of my neck.

About 20 minutes later James came back and opened the bumper.

"I have scissors I'll cut you out" he said, and soon enough we were free.

James went back to the tent, while me and Richard stumbled out.

We started walking back to the tent to finish filming until Richard stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me.

"Sooo... how about that kiss?" He questioned tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Absolutely" I said.

Richards face then came closer and his soft lips touched mine. He held me by the waist and kissed me deeply. The softness of his lips blew my mind, the way he kissed was such an amazing sensation, I could kiss him forever. Threading my hands through his hair, I continued to kiss him, caught up in the pure ecstasy. Finally we pulled away, and smiled. With that we entered backstage and saw Jeremy and James standing there giggling.

"What?" Richard said.

"You two, you're holding hands" Jeremy stared and giggled uncontrollably at our intertwined hands.

"You guys aren't are you?" James said.

Me and Richard turned to face each other, and smiled sweetly.

"Yes James, I suppose we are" he smiled...


End file.
